Peace of Mind
by cleanslate
Summary: After Finn discovers the truth about Quinn's baby he searches out Rachel for comfort only to find something entirely different.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, I only wish I was smart enough to come up with it all.

AN: This is a one shot. I was listening to my ipod while I was on the treadmill and when Faith Evans: Soon As I Get Home came on this story popped in my head. I sat down to write Ch.6 of At Least She's Jewish and this kept nagging at me. Now that it's written I am hoping that I can get back to the other. Lol.. I hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review.. You're thoughts mean the world to me.

**Peace of Mind**

It had never occurred to him that Quinn had been lying. I mean sure the whole hot tub thing sounded a little out there, but he didn't think she would just….not about something like…

Finn sat down hard on the bleachers. He held his head in his hands, rubbing his temple with his fingers trying to ward off the headache that had been plaguing him all day.

How could she do this to him? How could he, his best friend? Finn growled at that last thought. Puck wasn't his favorite person at the moment, but even he could see that Puck was a kind of victim in this charade too.

Finn felt like the world's biggest douche right about now. Soon the whole school would know just how naive he really was.

Finn got up and marched towards the school in search of the one person who would listen to him. The one person he felt would truly care about him right now.

Finn walked towards the auditorium briskly hoping to catch Rachel there. He knew that she would at least offer him so kind of comfort, even her brutal honesty. What he found though he wasn't prepared for. The girls of glee were all on the stage. Rachel was fiddling with the keys while everyone was talking. He couldn't hear what was being said, but Quinn was upset and using her hands a lot. Finn was about to turn and walk out when he heard the piano start playing a noticeable tune, then Quinn stood and walked to the center of the stage.

_**Your love is wonderful, yeah  
And I don't want to loose you**_

So baby

Finn stood frozen to his spot staring at Quinn. She was so beautiful, the way her hair shown in the spotlight.

The girls came in:

_Soon as I get home  
I'll make it up to you  
Baby I'll do what I gotta do_

_Soon as I get home  
I'll make it up to you  
Baby I'll do what I gotta do  
_

Quinn closed her eyes and sang. Her emotions flowing through him in waves as she sang.

_**Sleepless nights, and lonely days  
Are all that fill my head  
All of the time, oh baby, but all I do  
Is think about the way you make me feel  
Cuz baby this love is so real  
**_

_Soon as I get home _

_**When I get home**_  
I'll make it up to you  
_Baby I'll do what I gotta do_

_**what I gotta do**_

_Soon as I get home  
I'll make it up to you _

_**I'm gonna make it up to you**__  
Baby I'll do what I gotta do_

_**If I try, to spend some time with you  
To make you happy, would you feel better  
And if I could, with you I would be forever  
Forever in love soooooo**_

Rachel caught sight of Finn and wondered what he was thinking. He was staring almost as if star struck, staring at Quinn as she sang her heart out. Rachel made no indication that she had seen him and continued to sing

_**  
**__Making love all through the night _

_**night**__  
We hold each other tight_

_**tight**__  
I can take away the pain, If you would only let me_

_**only let me**_  
_Just forget about the past_

_**forget about the past**_  
_Cuz I want to make it last, Baby I apologize_  
_**Cuz boy, I really need you in my life**_

_Soon as I get home _

_**when I get home**__  
I'll make it up to you _

_**I'm gonna make it**__  
Baby I'll do what I gotta do  
__**Soon as I get home**__**oh yeah yeah**__  
I'll make it up to you _

_**make it up to you**__  
Baby I'll do what I gotta do_

_Baby if you give me just another chance _

_**oh baby**__  
I can show you love _

_**more love**__  
Promise I'll be true to you  
__**you don't ever have to worry**__  
You don't ever have to worry _

_**no, no, no**__  
Cuz I'm gonna treat you right _

_**baby I miss you**__  
Baby I miss you just want to kiss you  
Hold you in my arms_

_Soon as I get home _

_**soon as , yeah**__  
baby I know what I gotta do  
cuz I don't need no one but you_

_**I know what I need**__  
_

_Soon as I get home _

_**and I need ya baby, yeah**__  
baby I know what I gotta do _

_**I know just what to do**__  
cuz I don't need no one but you _

_**I get down on my knees,**_

_**beggin ya please**_

_**I'm so sorry**_

Soon as I get home

_**oh yeah baby)**_  
baby I know what I gotta do  
cuz I don't need no one but you

_**whatever you want**_

Soon as I get home

_**Whatever you need**_

_**What I've got to do**_

When the song ended Finn was half way up the aisle. Everyone stopped talking and stood still. Rachel moved the piano bench back and said, "Come on guys."

Finn continued his path onto the stage, Quinn turned to him.

"Finn" she said a little breathily.

He just stood there unable to say anything. He was torn between following Rachel off the stage to seek much needed solace or stay and confront his tormentor. In the end he stood there watching her, not moving from his spot.

Quinn walked towards Finn slowly as if she were afraid that any sudden movement would send him running. When she was mere inches from him he said her name devoid of emotion.

After a moments hesitation she threw herself in his arms and started crying, "I'm so sorry."

Finn stood stiffly for a moment, but soon relaxed into her arms. They both sank to the floor and Quinn began to pour her heart out to him. By the time she was finished they were both crying.

Rachel stood in the shadows of the stage watching as Finn and Quinn walked towards the auditorium doors hand in hand. She smiled at the retreating figures happy in knowing that Finn had finally made his choice.


End file.
